Burbujas de Jabón
by LittleCrazyDreams
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. [Resumen] Porque sus mejores recuerdo siempre venían acompañados de aquellas traviesas burbujas de jabón


**_Burbujas de Jabón _**

_"¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo? ¿No crees que los recordamos especialmente en los mayores apuros? Tu padre vive en ti, Harry, y se manifiesta más claramente cuando lo necesitas."_

_Albus Dumbledore_

No sabía si era un recuerdo o mera imaginación, si era una falsa fantasía que lo atormentaba y aliviaba en partes iguales o por el contrario una remota imagen que con fuego se grababa en su mente y que podía ver cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

No le importaba que fuera, no se preocupaba para buscar miles de explicaciones que no respondía al final a todas sus dudas, Prefería perder el tiempo cerrando su ojos, tendido en el suelo del patio de la madriguera dejando que los escasos rayos del sol quemasen con sutileza su piel expuesta por su camiseta; Sonreía tontamente, viendo atreves de sus párpados cerrados a una versión de su misma estallando a carcajadas mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos.

También, deslumbraba la silueta de la pelirroja que fue la primera en conquistar verdaderamente su corazón, le sonría con sus ojos Esmeralda brillosos de alegría mientras hacia nuevas extrañas y graciosas para divertirle, a su lado un hombre tan idéntico y tan diferente a él le sonreía, soplando burbujas que explotaba y que con curiosas contemplaba admirando los diversos colores que el sol reflejaba en su superficie.

Podía oler el sutil aroma de los lirios del pelo de su madre, la suavidad rústica de las manos de sus padre, pero más importante que todo aquellos, podía recordad el sentimiento de felicidad plena que nunca más creyó poder sentir.

Era en ese recuerdo el único momento en donde realmente sentía que sus padres realmente estaban a su lado, era ese junto a un puñado de recuerdo lo único a lo que se había aferrado tantos años de lucha y sufrimiento para no sucumbir a la desesperanza

- ¡Papi! - abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió las pequeñas manos tocándole insistente las mejillas.

Contemplo con una sonrisa boba los ojos de sus hijos, dos almendras achocolatadas que reflejaban las más puras de las inocencias.

- Campeón- lo envolvió entre sus brazo dando vueltas sin aplastarlo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su pequeña barriguita.  
- No…no - chillaba entre carcajadas james con las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo revuelto.  
- ¡Harry! - detuvo el ataque a su hijo y alzo sus ojos para contemplar a la segunda mujer que robo su corazón, Ginny tenía los brazos en su caderas y los miraba con falsa reprobación, un ceño fruncido que intentaba ocultar la ternura y la diversión que le provocaba aquella imagen – acaba de comer - se sentó a su lado y abrió sus brazos para envolver a su hijo.

James se deslizo del regazo de su padre y gatero, acurrucándose en los brazos de la mujer, escondiendo su rostro en su estomago y metiendo su pequeño dedo en su boquita contemplando el cielo con sus ojos sonadores.

- Traidor – murmuro Harry

Ella sonrió, acaricio los mechones del bebe mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido admirado el paisaje.

- ¿Seguro que quieres ir a la fiesta?, podemos aun decir que no - comento con cautela.

El sonrió ladeando su cabeza para besarle el mentó

- No me importa, tenemos algún tiempo sin ir de fiesta, además tus hermanos vienen, de Rumania y Francia, no me parece correcto hacerle ese desplante a tu madre – sonrió de forma picara – además, me encantaría ver a Ron disfrazado.

Ginny asintió sonriéndole, paseando su mano por la nuca para atraerlo hacia él y darle un dulce beso; Tomo a su hijo en brazos y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja para ayudarla a levantarse y entrar a la casa.

Se acomoda la camisa sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido, se amarro bien las agujetas y se voltio cuando su esposa salió del baño.

- ¿Me veo como un idiota? - pregunto desordenándose aun mas los cabellos, ella sonrió acomodándole el cuello de la camisa.

- Te ves sexy como leñador - ronroneo ella en respuesta. Harry la sujeto por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

- Ese vestido es pecaminosamente corto señora Potter, tengo conflicto en dejarla salir de esa manera y dejar que otro hombre la observen

- Despreocúpate, no hay ningún _lobo feroz_ que pueda con usted _leñador _– Ginny se mordió el labio tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta que vestía dispuesta a reforzar su afirmación.

La puerta sonó, segundo después Ron se asomo mirando con desaprobación y resignación la escena.

- ¡Por dios! Me podrían hacer el favor de apresurarse los niños están impacientes.

Ellos asintieron arreglándose las ropas y tomando sus respectivas pertenencias para salir.

- Falta algo- Ginny movió su varita con una suave floritura  
Y conjuro el hacha que complementaban el disfraz de Harry

Se dio viera y se arreglo el pequeño vestido que caía hasta mas abajo de sus muslos y se ajusto el lazo de la capa roja que ocultaba su pelirrojo cabello

- ahora si estamos listos

Tomo un sorbo de su bebida, recostándose en su silla y viendo a todos bailar, hasta la señora Weasley, con algunas canas en su pelirrojo cabello y unas arugas nuevas que iban dando cuenta de su edad se movía con habilidad en la pista junto a su esposo.

Sonrió, aquella fiesta se había vuelto común luego de la guerra y que tanto Bill como Charlie tuvieran que volver al extranjero a continuar con su vida.

Cada año por aquella fecha se hacia una fiesta para reunir a la familia y más que todo alegrar a la señora Weasley y que nunca fue la misma tras la muerte de Fred.

Y aquella vez el tema había sido fiesta de disfraces muggles

- Recuérdeme porque me veo así- farfullo Ron dándole un sorbo al whisky de fuego mientras hachaba su cuerpo hacia tras para sentarse mejor en la silla.

El rió.

La música sonaba por las múltiples cornetas del salón mientras que la gente danzaba en la pista al ritmo de la música vestidos de miles deformas y disfraces.

- Porque amas mucho a Hermione- contesto mirándole con burla, la palidez de su pecho descubierto contrastaba con la cola verde que adornaban sus piernas que conformaban el traje de tritón que hacia juego con la Linda sirenita que andaba junto a su esposa en los aseos.

- No me recuerdes a mi esposa - gruño rodando los ojos- odio ver como esos hombres la miran como cerdos, ¡no tienen ningún respeto con las mujeres casadas! - james chillo en su cochecito y Ron lo tomo en brazos - ¿tu si me entiendes verdad bebe? - los ojos de James miraron curiosos al pelirrojo y extendió su manos para poder tomar uno de los mechones del pelo de su tío - estas muy tranquilo - le comento al ojiverde jugando con el bebe.

- Se parece a Ginny, le gustan las fiesta- tomo el bebe lanzándolo por el aire. Haciéndolo reír.

Teddy corría hacia él, con adorable trajecito de príncipe azul blandiendo su espada de juguete.

- ¡Padrino! - chillo guindándosele del cuello al hombre y cambiando su cabellos turquesas por unos mechones azabache - hola bebe- se giro tomado las manitas del niño y cambiando sus cabellos a miles de colores para hacer reír al niño - iré a buscar a victoria, ¿puedo llevármelo? - Pregunto con los ojos expectantes.

- Bueno - dudo - bien con cuidado Ted - accedió dándole al bebe y viendo perder al niño con el bebe entre la muchedumbre

- ¿ese era Ted? - Ginny llego hacia el junto Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué tardaban tanto en el baño? - gruño Ron besando a Hermione.  
- Cariño, cosas de mujeres, ¡ven vamos a bailar! - jalo el razón guiándole hacia el centro de la pista.  
- vamos también Harry - dijo Ginny tomado a un pelinegro que no deseaba demostrar sus malos pasos de baile en la pista.

Rieron, Ginny intentaba sin éxito enseñarle al morocho a bailar, pero nada podía evitar que Harry bailara tan mal, sacudiéndose como si tuviera sufriendo un ataque epiléptico, moviendo las manos y los pies en direcciones contrarias mientras Ron y Hermione intentaba no reírse de la penosa actuación de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Tío!- Ginny volteo la cabeza y Harry detuvo sus movimientos para lograr mirar el rostro sonrojado y preocupada de la pequeña Victoria, sujetaba su corona de princesa contra su cabellera rubia con una mano mientras con la otro levantaba el adorable vestido rosa de princesa para no tropezarse.

Victoria tomo aire un momento controlando su respiración jadeante, tomo entre sus pequeñas manos la de su tío y tironeo de él con impaciencia.

- Estábamos jugando, Ted se levanto un momento para recoger mi corona que se había caído– tartamudeo con nerviosismos – no nos dimos cuenta cuando James se cayó y no deja de llorar y no sabemos qué hacer- lloriqueo con miedo.

- Yo voy – le indico a Ginny y corrió tras su sobrina hacia los jardines.

Teddy zarandeaba con cuidado el bebe, meciéndolo entre sus brazos y cambiando sus rasgos físicos para hacerlo sonreír, pero nada funcionaba

Quizás era porque tenía pánico, se movía nervioso y conteniendo la ganas de tironearse de los cabello y todas aquellas emociones eran trasmitidas al pequeño bebe, o por el contrario james se había dado muy duro lastimándose de una manera que no era perceptible a simple vista, podía ser grave, podría estar en peligro y todo sería su culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza desasiéndose de aquellos pensamientos fúnebres y se sintió aliviando cuando su tío Harry llego trotando hacia él.

Le quito con delicadeza al bebe de los brazos y lo meció diciéndole palabras tiernas acallando un poco sus sollozos dejándolo en suaves quejidos.

- Tío yo – bajo la cabeza, avergonzado, transformando inconscientemente su cabello a uno grisáceos y opaco gris.

- No pasa nada – suspiro acuclillándose frente a su sobrino – solo la próxima vez ten más cuidado – con su mano libre alboroto el corto cabello del chico - ve a jugar con Victoria – le indico.

El metamorfomago asintió, lanzándole una última mirada apenada antes de salir corriendo tras su rubia amiga.

Harry lanzo un suspiro mirando a su ahijado cabizbajo alejarse hacia el salón, mas tarde Tendría que hablar con él, no estaba enojado, a fin de cuenta, James tan solo se había echado hacia atrás y se había caído, había llorado tan solo por el susto y verse en un lugar desconocido sin sus padres.

Era algo que podía pasarle a cualquiera.

Se sentó en el césped colocando el bebe en sus piernas, James aun gimoteaba babeando su manos con ojos llorosos y miraba al cielo curioso por las estrellas que brillaban aquella noche.

Harry le revolvió el cabello castaño oscuro y saco su varita conjurando unas burbujas que empezaron a rodearlos.

El pequeño soltó un carcajada estirando sus bracitos para tomar las burbujas que en sus mansos explotaban con un suave pop.

Harry rio con el ayudándole a explotar las burbujas provocando aun más risas en el pequeño, pero James curioso cómo era deseaba poder seguir a las burbujitas que volaban lejos de él, gateo fuera de las piernas de su padre estirando sus manitas para alcanzar aquellas que se iban alejando lentamente atraídas por el viento.

Se detuvo, sentándose sobre su trasero y contemplo a las dos personas que hacia muecas frente a él, ladeo la cabeza frunciendo su pequeño entrecejo antes de soltar una risita y alzar su manita moviéndola de un lado a otro con torpeza.

- ¿A quién saludas pequeñito? – Harry cargo a su hijo en brazos y miro a donde tan concentradamente su hijo veía.

Al principio se quedo sin palabra, paralizado por la sorpresa, luego sonrió, suavizando su ceño y aspirando el olor a bebe del niño.

- Ellos son tus abuelo – le susurro suavemente y así se quedaron los dos…

Admirando al moreno de ojos chocolates y gafas oscura que envolvía con sus brazos a la hermosa pelirroja de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa brillantes.

Porque en aquel jardín a la luz de la luna envueltos de muchas burbujas de jabón, teniendo a su hijo entre sus brazos y mirando la imagen de sus padre se dio cuenta de que, puede que su pasado estuviera repleto de recuerdo duros, de muertes y luchas contantes, que hubiese tenido una infancia difícil lejos de sus padre.

Pero Ellos siempre estarían con él, cuidándolo y guiándolo en silencio, porque aquella burbujas de jabón siempre trían la presencia de sus progenitores y de sus mejores recuerdo, así, como lo haría para sus hijos en muchos años cuando el ya no estuviera.


End file.
